


Tips and Techniques

by Tobyfan



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-12
Updated: 2003-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyfan/pseuds/Tobyfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was written for Thamiris' seduction challenge. Lex asks Clark for some tips on how to get the girl. Thanks to Adam for beta reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tips and Techniques

``What's all this?'' Clark asked, surveying the room. Lex had a fire going, dozens of candles lit and something that looked like a bottle of champagne cooling in one of those fancy buckets. 

``Clark,'' Lex greeted him, smiling. ``Thanks for coming.'' 

``What's going on?'' 

``I need your help.'' 

``With what? How to set a romantic mood?'' he joked, laughing nervously. 

``Actually, yes.'' Clark looked at him skeptically. ``I'm not joking, Clark. I've gotten a little rusty since Helen. I thought maybe you could give me a few pointers.'' 

``Me?'' 

``Yes. You've dated more than I have in the last year.'' 

``Helen really messed with your head, huh?'' 

``An understatement, Clark. I was thinking it's time to get back in the game.'' 

``You have someone in mind?'' 

``Actually, yes.'' 

``Who?'' 

``An old friend.'' 

Clark nodded. ``Let me guess; curly brown hair, a gorgeous smile and legs up to here.'' 

Lex scanned him from head to toe and Clark felt a rush of heat. ``An apt description.'' 

Clark cleared his throat. ``So what can I do?'' 

``Walk me through the steps. Give me pointers. Tell me how I'm doing.'' 

Clark laughed. ``I really can't imagine you've forgotten that much.'' 

``Humor me, Clark,'' he said and gestured toward the fire and candles. ``Is it too much? Just right? Not enough?'' 

``It looks pretty romantic to me.'' 

``But not overwhelming?'' He asking, sitting down on the couch in front of the fire. 

``Well, it's kind of obvious you're setting a mood here.'' 

Lex smiled and patted the spot next to him. Clark plopped down next to him. 

``What should I do next?'' Lex asked. His voice was soft and low and it was starting to make Clark tingle. He wasn't convinced Lex needed his help at all. 

``Well, you could compliment her. Or, you could talk about something that interests her. That's even better.'' 

``Is that what works for you, Clark?'' Lex asked, leaning into Clark. 

Was Lex actually flirting with him or just practicing? Either way, he had Lex's undivided attention and there was something immensely satisfying in that. ``I, uh, guess so. When I was dating Chloe, we talked a lot about reporting cause that's her thing. With Lana, well, hmm, I don't remember what we talked about. I think I just complimented her a lot.'' 

``You look gorgeous in candlelight,'' Lex said in that voice again. If Clark didn't know Lex was just pretending, he would have sworn he meant it. Clark felt he was being pulled toward Lex like a magnet. ``Okay, now what?'' Lex asked in his normal voice, breaking the spell a little. 

``This is silly. You know how to do this already.'' 

``Maybe I just want to take a more old-fashioned approach. I want this to be more about making her feel special than seduction.'' 

``Really?'' Clark asked, surprised. 

``Yes. This...person is remarkable. I'm willing to take my time.'' 

``Wow.'' Clark was stunned and more than a little bit jealous. He realized how inappropriate that was, but couldn't help the way he was feeling. 

``So, what's next? Would it be too forward if I touched her hair?'' Lex asked and then proceeded to stroke his fingers along the curls at Clark's nape. Clark's whole body shuddered at the light, but unexpected, touch. 

``Jeez, Lex, what are you doing?'' Clark asked, his breath short. 

``Merely practicing my...techniques. How am I doing so far?'' He was so close now that Clark could feel Lex's breath brushing over his skin. _I can't handle this much longer_ , Clark thought. 

``I think you've pretty much got it down, Lex.'' 

``So, you think I could kiss her now?'' His mouth was still perilously close to Clark's ear. 

``I think you could probably do just about anything you wanted, Lex.'' 

``And she'd respond favorably?'' 

``You could bet LexCorp on it,'' Clark said, shifting uncomfortably in a lame attempt to adjust his growing erection without actually touching it. 

Lex's other hand touched his face. A jolt ran through Clark, bringing him to full hardness. ``I wouldn't want to risk the friendship,'' Lex said, looking at Clark intently. 

Clark's mouth fell open in surprise. ``Lex?'' he asked, confused. ``Me?'' 

``It's always been you, Clark.'' 

``Oh god, Lex.'' Clark felt a tightening in his chest. 

``Is that good or bad?'' 

Clark grinned mischievously. ``This should answer your question,'' he said. He leaned into Lex, pressing him back against the cushion and kissing him thoroughly. Lex opened up under the assault and Clark dove in. His tongue explored Lex's mouth and was rewarded for its enthusiasm. Lex sucked and teased, making Clark impossibly harder. 

Clark rubbed against Lex, feeling a matching erection along side his own. The friction, accompanied by the frantic kissing, was driving him crazy and he really didn't want this to end quickly on the couch with all their clothes on. He broke the kiss and sat up, prompting Lex to groan. 

``What's the matter, Clark? Do you want to stop?'' Lex looked all rumpled and flushed. Clark decided it was a good look for him. 

``No! I just don't want it to happen here. I want...God, I've been dying to touch your skin, Lex. I want us to be naked in your bed. Is that okay?'' 

``Jesus, Clark.'' He was trembling. ``Who's doing the seducing here?'' 

Clark smiled. ``Why don't we call it even?'' He stood up and offered his hand to Lex. Clark pulled him up and kissed him again, tracing his tongue over the little scar on his lip. Lex's whole body jerked against him. 

``If you keep kissing me like that, Clark, we're never going to make it upstairs.'' 

Clark was tempted to use his superspeed, but settled for tugging Lex's hand to lead him out of the study. ``Then we better hurry.'' 


End file.
